Secuestro Express
by affy bp
Summary: El orden natural de las cosas parece haberse puesto al revés en Hogwarts. Lo increíble a pasado… Lily Evans a accedido a salir con James Potter. ¿Cómo reaccionaran los demás merodeadores? No muy bien, parece. Todos cuidado... Sirius Black tiene un plan.


**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes y lugares son de su creadora, la trama por otro lado...

**Summary: **El orden natural de las cosas parece haberse puesto al revés en Hogwarts. Lo increíble a pasado… Lily Evans a accedido a salir con James Potter. ¿Cómo reaccionaran los demás merodeadores? No muy bien, parece.

**Nota:** Bueno este fic es mas que nada comico:P (O se supone que lo sea) asi que algunas cosas no tendran mucho sentido jaja es para que se rían un rato. Por cierto hay Lily/James TODO el tiempo y leve Sirius/Remus por lo que debo advertirles de que hay un poquitin de Slash. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS:) Ahora si a leer.

* * *

**Secuestro Express.**

Lily Evans podía decir que a sus diecisiete años había visto de todo y que casi nada tendría la capacidad de sorprenderla. Había descubierto la magia, había visto elfos, duendes, unicornios, centauros e incluso un poltergeist conocido como Peeves. También había conocido gente extraña, un director con amor por los caramelos de limón, un licántropo, un repudiado de su familia, amantes de las Artes Oscuras y si bien Lily pensaba que ya nada mas podría sorprenderla estaba en un grave error.

Bien, ese día era un viernes por la tarde. Lily caminaba sin molestar a nadie por un pasillo, quizás buscaba a su cita para Hogsmade, el guapísimo James Potter o quizás buscaba a alguna de sus amigas. El punto es que la pelirroja prefecta de Gryffindor iba sola por el pasillo sin nada interesante que hacer hasta que algo la saco de sus cavilaciones.

Alguien le estaba tapando la boca con fuerza pero…no veía ninguna mano.

Bien, de las cosas raras que había visto esta era una de ellas definitivamente, de repente una fuerza invisible –Fuerza bastante fuerte, además. –Le quito la varita y la arrastro por el pasillo y aunque ya no cubrían su boca era obvio que le habían lanzado un _Silencio _porque no podía hablar. La condujeron hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor y Lily trato de gritarle a la Dama Gorda que la ayudara pero no salía nada de su boca y esta empezaba a mirarla raro. Una voz dijo con voz profunda _"Snitch" _Y el retrato se abrió dejándolos pasar.

Bien, recapitulando. Un ser invisible con manos y boca la había secuestrado y la había dejado sin voz a la vez que la conducía irremediablemente a los dormitorios de los varones y todos los de su casa eran demasiado idiotas para no darse cuenta que Lily Evans no estaba subiendo esas escaleras por voluntad propia. Pararon frente a una puerta donde se leía "Dormitorio de: LOS MERODEADORES"

Entonces Lily enrojeció de la furia. Si esto era alguna bromita estúpida de James ya podía irse olvidando de su cita del sábado porque lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

En la lista de cosas bizarras que Lily había visto está definitivamente se llevaba el premio, superando incluso a los calzoncillos de Snape y a Lupin y Black tomados de la mano bajo la mesa. De la nada acaban de aparecer los cuerpos de Sirius, Remus y Peter vestidos totalmente de negro, con un pantalón de lana, un jersey del mismo color y con una máscara diferente cada quien lo cual no se veían mas que sus ojos. ¿Cómo supo que eran ellos? Tres sencillas pistas: ¿Quién mas haría un idiotez de este tipo si no los merodeadores?, Los conocía bien desde los once como para saber que Remus es el más alto de la clase, que Peter es bajito y gordo y que Sirius tiene un cuerpo de infarto por lo que no era difícil reconocerlos. Y además ayudaba el hecho de que justamente ¡Estaban en su habitación!

Seguían sin quitarle el hechizo silenciador e iba a lanzarse a golpearles cuando Black invoco una cuerda que la mantuvo amarrada en una silla.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Evans. –hablo Sirius con voz profunda y misteriosa tras su máscara de Barney el dinosaurio, Lily rodó los ojos. –Se preguntara quiénes somos y porque la tenemos aquí. No se preocupe, no le haremos daño.

Lily quiso poder gritarle lo idiota que era y recomendarle un buen par de lugares a donde se podía ir pero recordó que no podía hacerlo y simplemente le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si la tenemos aquí es porque queremos que nos responda unas preguntas. –explicó Peter el de la máscara de Mickey Mouse.

La pelirroja señaló su garganta como diciendo ¿Cómo responderé sin voz? La respuesta se hizo presente cuando Remus –con su máscara de Garfield. –musitó el contra hechizo y Lily sintió como si se acabara de tragar un hielo entero, su voz había vuelto.

-¡Joder, suéltenme imbéciles, pueden irse a la mierda trió de chiflados sin cerebro hijos de…!

Antes de dejarla terminar su sarta de maldiciones Peter volvió a silenciarla. Ahora solo veían su boca moverse y sus ojos destellar de ira pero sin ningún sonido.

-Que palabras son esas, señorita Evans. –se mofó Sirius, no la dejaría olvidar ese ataque de rabia mientras viviese. –No es vocabulario de una señorita.

Evans se vio tentada a arrancarle los ojos cuando la dejaran librarse de esas cuerdas, entonces la serena voz de Remus habló.

-Te dejaremos hablar si prometes calmarte y no gritarnos.

Lily siempre había encontrado a Remus dulce, simpático y el mejor amigo que pudiera desear así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Deshicieron el hechizo y recuperó su voz.

-Listo. ¿Qué quieren imbéciles? –preguntó furiosa.

-Calmada, Evans. –pidió Sirius sentándose en una cama. –Solo hacerte unas preguntas pero es esencial aquí mantener el anonimato.

-¿Anonimato? –indagó Lily riendo. -¡Pero si se quienes son desde que se me hicieron visibles, Black!

Sirius la miro horrorizado. Los habían descubierto. ¡Habría que abortar la misión, borrarle la memoria a Evans, cubrirla con la capa de invisibilidad y tirarla en algún lugar lejano donde no la encontraran hasta Navidad! James lo superaría, es un tipo fuerte.

-¡Abortar misión, ejecutar el Plan H!

Peter se estremeció y apuntó a Lily con la varita mientras Sirius hacia lo mismo. Remus suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Sirius, no creo que ese sea un buen plan. –opinó el castaño. –Te dije que no funcionaria, Lily es demasiado lista.

Ante esto la pelirroja le sonrió a su amigo y miró a Black y Pettigrew con odio.

-Bueno en ese caso… -Sirius se quito la máscara del dinosaurio morado. –Hola pelirroja.

Los otros dos lo imitaron.

-¿De dónde sacaron esas cosas horribles? –preguntó Lily mirando las mascaras.

-¡Nosotros hacemos las preguntas aquí! –gritó Sirius jugando con la varita de Lily en su mano.

-Nos las dio tu amiga Mary McDonald.

-¡Remus, no le contestes a la prisionera!

-Joder, Sirius es solo Lily y esto no es Azkaban.

-Perdónalo. –pidió Peter a Lily en voz baja mientras Sirius y Remus discutían. –Siempre quiso ser policía muggle.

Lily estuvo a punto de soltar una risa cuando recordó que esos idiotas la tenían atada contra su voluntad y toda gracia que tuviera el asunto se esfumo tan pronto como llego. Le pagarían esta.

-¡Ya déjalo, Sirius y a lo que vinimos!

Black asintió y dejo de pelearle a Remus para fijar su vista en Lily. La pelirroja no pudo evitar recordar a sus padres y sus comunes peleas al ver a aquel par.

-Lily Evans. –comenzó el moreno. –Tenemos entendido que por fin, después de casi tres años de traerlo babeando tras tus faldas y de mandarlo a la mierda cada que tenias oportunidad por fin accediste a darle una mísera cita a nuestro James.

Lily se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¿Así que todo esto es por su amiguito? Bueno pues en ese caso pueden irse olvidando de que salga con el…

-¡NO! –negaron los tres de inmediato.

-No es eso Lily. –replicó Peter.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo queremos comprobar que no enloqueciste. –dijo Black.

-O que de verdad eres la verdadera Lily. –añadió Lupin.

-O que no estás bajo _Imperius_ –agrego Pettigrew.

-O demente.

-O drogada.

-O borracha.

-O…

-¡Entendí! –exclamó Lils. –No pueden creerlo y creen que perdí la razón.

-¿Y no la perdiste? –indago Remus.

-Puede ser. –aceptó la de ojos verdes. –Pero quiero salir con James por mi cuenta, no por ninguna otra cosa de eso quédense tranquilos.

-Lo siento pero tenemos que comprobar y conocer tus intenciones con Prongs.

-Black no voy a violar a Potter o…

-¡Qué clase de mente sucia tienes! –exclamó Sirius cubriendo sus oídos. –Yo me refería a que no jugaras con su frágil corazón.

-¿Frágil corazón? –preguntó Lily riendo. –Potter no tiene un frágil corazón, Black.

-Lily tu no lo conoces como nosotros. –replicó Pete. –En cuanto a ti se trata se vuelve…

-Idiota.

-Ilusionado.

-Loco.

-Masoquista.

-Estúpido.

-Obsesivo.

-¡Que entendí! –exclamó ella exasperada de tratar con esos sujetos y sus manías de completar la frase del otro.

-El punto es que no queremos que le lastimes. –añadió Remus.

-Remus… -susurró ella. -¿Cómo puedes creer que yo…?

-¡Oh no Lilis! Es solo precaución.

-Así es Evans. –admitió Sirius. –No eres tu quien va a tener que aguantarlo todo lo que resta del año llorando en las noches e interrumpiendo mis horas de sueño.

Lily le miro suspicaz. ¿Esperaba que se tragara aquello? Era más que obvio que Sirius, Remus y Peter se preocupaban mas por la felicidad de su mejor amigo que por sus pérdidas horas de sueño y eso conmovió a la pelirroja al punto de ya no sentirse tan molesta por el hecho de haberla secuestrado y amarrado a una silla.

-Es ridículo chicos. –aseguró Lily Evans.

-Ridículo es que le hayas dicho que si justo ahora, pelirroja. –alegó Sirius.

Lily volvió a sonrojarse.

-Tengo mis motivos. No pierdo nada con darle una oportunidad. –aseguró. –Tampoco es como si fuéramos a ser novios. Es una cita nada más.

-Para James no es solo una cita, Lily. –comento Remus. –Es importante.

-¡Lo se! –contestó la pelirroja. –Créanme que lo entiendo.

-Que bueno. –dijo Pettigrew. –Solo queríamos pedirte de favor que no rompas su corazón ¿Bien?

-Irán a Hogsmade. –soltó Lupin.

-Tomaran algo en las Tres Escobas… -continúo Black.

-Probablemente te lleve a Honeydukes o Zonko. –agrego Remus.

-Y luego a caminar. –añadió Peter.

-Deberías tomarlo de la mano. –sugirió el de ojos grises.

-Y un beso no estaría mal. –afirmó el licántropo. Peter asintió con la cabeza.

Lily les veía con los ojos desorbitados como si tuvieran una segunda cabeza creciendo en su cuello.

-¿Estas diciéndome que hacer en la cita? –preguntó incrédula. Su voz empezaba a temblar por la molestia.

-Solo son sugerencias, pelirroja. –le restó importancia Sirius.

-¡Sugerencias dices! Me estas planeando prácticamente toda la tarde Black. –señaló la de ojos verdes frunciendo el ceño. –Y ustedes. –agregó mirando a los otros dos. –También. Creyendo que pueden darme ordenes.

-No son ordenes Lily. –negó Remus. –Son indicaciones.

-Si bien para que todo vaya perfecto. –afirmó Pete con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Y James sea feliz! –exclamaron los tres. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Yo hare lo que quiera en mi cita con Potter, gracias.

-Oh vamos, pelirroja… -pidió Sirius. –Al menos contestanos un par de cosas.

-¿Qué demonios quieren, chiflados? –preguntó llegando a un punto donde su paciencia parecía haberse ido volando.

-Oh un par de cositas solamente. –contestó Black. -¡Remus la libreta!

-No soy tu elfo domestico, Sirius. –bufó Remus acercándole una libreta abierta de par de par.

Sirius suspiro.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan susceptible, Moony? –cuestionó el aludido. –Sabes que te quiero.

-Sí. Se nota el amor.

-¡Podrían volver al tema! –rugió Peter.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo. –Sirius se aclaro la garganta. –Pregunta numero uno. ¿Qué te llevo a aceptar la cita de Prongs?

Lily chocó sus dientes y se sonrojó violentamente.

-¡No les incumbe!

-Oh si nos incumbe dulce, dulce Lily. –le alego el primogénito de los Black. –Limítate a responder, gracias.

Ella dio un resoplido muy fuerte y gruñó mientras forcejeaba contra las cuerdas que la mantenían pegada a la silla y veía con anhelo su varita, ahora reposando en el bolsillo trasero de Sirius.

-¡Empiezo a enojarme en serio!

-Lily, solo son unas preguntas para asegurarnos que podemos confiar en ti a nuestro mejor amigo. –le confesó Remus.

-Bien. –accedió rendida. –Porque lo he estado observando y me parece que ha madurado mucho este año. No se creí que comprobarlo por mi misma estaría bien… -aseguró la chica.

-De acuerdo. Pregunta dos. –indicó Peter.

-Sí. ¿Qué te gusta de James?

Lily asintió a Sirius.

-Me gusta físicamente, obvio. Es muy guapo. –respondió. –Pero también que es inteligente, especialmente bueno en Transformaciones, carismático y divertido… que me defiende aunque no se lo pida. Que tenga esa hermosa sonrisa. Y esa forma de mirar tan…profunda. –un suspiro se escapo de sus labios.

-¡Oh que dulce! –ironizaron Sirius y Peter.

-Cierren el pico. –rogó la muchacha exasperada. –Lo que sigue que ya me quiero largar.

-Pregunta tres. ¿Le ves futuro a la relación con James?

-Por Merlín, Black eso no te incumbe. –bramó. –No se no he pensado en eso.

-Pero si tuvieras que responder. –dijo Remus. –Si te vieras forzada…

-¿Qué dirías? –indago Peter.

-¡Que si, joder! Ahora déjenme tranquila.

-Bueno pelirroja… –masculló Sirius. –Creo que tenemos que agradecer tu buena cooperación esta noche.

-¡Que amable!

-De veras Lils que lo siento. –se disculpó Lupin dejándose caer a su lado. –Perdón.

-Si yo también lo siento. –agregó Pettigrew.

-Wormtail, Moony, no se disculpen. ¡Hicimos lo correcto! –exclamó Black.

-Púdrete. –le soltó Lily.

-Oh bien. –se rindió el moreno. –También lo lamento…

-Es que debes entender que la amistad que nos une es muy fuerte, Lily. –explicó el de ojos ámbar.

-Y como tal no estaríamos tranquilos si sabemos que él puede terminar herido. –añadió Wormtail.

-Es mi hermano, Evans. Del alma. –dijo Padfoot. –Cuídalo.

Lily soltó una pequeña sonrisa accidental y asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió violentamente dejando entrar por ella a un claramente sorprendido –y extrañado. –James Potter que al ver la escena abrió los ojos y soltó una exclamación.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –preguntó anonadado. -¡Lily! ¿Por qué la ataron a una silla? ¿Y porque están vestidos así? ¡¿Y Quien rayos tomo mi mascara de Barney y que hicieron con ella?

-Bienvenido a la fiesta, Prongs. –saludó Sirius con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-_Relashio. –_soltó a la prefecta que suspiró aliviada y miro sus manos liberadas con agradecimiento. -¡Explíquense!

-Lo de la máscara de Barney…-

-¡Eso no Pete! ¿Qué hacia mi…digo Lily, atada?

-Ah eso. –se hizo el distraído Remus. –Conversábamos.

James les miro incrédulo y luego dirigió sus ojos marrones a la única chica de la habitación, una pelirroja y blanca muchacha de ojos verdes con forma de almendras que le quitaba el sueño desde hace casi tres años. La persona que el mas deseaba que lo aceptara y que cuando por fin lo había hecho sus mejores amigos habían atado a una silla con sabrá Merlín que intenciones. Quiso gritar.

-No te preocupes, Potter. –le intentó relajar Lily. –Está todo bien.

Sirius, Remus y Peter casi abren los ojos al triple para ver con sorpresa el rostro relajado de Lily Evans. Habrían esperado todo menos eso, que se lanzara a golpearlos, que le ordenara a James acabar con ellos, que se pusiera a gritar pero no que dijera que _todo estaba bien_. Eso era anormal, como todo en Hogwarts últimamente.

-¿B-Bien? –balbuceó el moreno.

-Sí. –afirmo. –Solo teníamos una charla y yo me puse un poco…agresiva.

Esto sí que iba en contra del orden natural de las cosas. ¿Lily Evans defendiéndolo? ¿Mintiendo por su causa?

-Si bueno. –continuo Sirius. –Había que aclarar un par de puntos y Lily acepto cooperar con nuestra causa noble. Por cierto, tu varita, pelirroja. –se la lanzó y ella la atrapó en el aire.

-Afirmativo, todo es parte del plan Prongs. –agrego Peter.

-¿Plan? –preguntó a un confuso.

-Nada. –intervino Lily. – ¿Y si mejor vamos a dar una vuelta afuera, James?

El rostro de Potter se ilumino con la sola idea que acababa de sugerir la pelirroja. No solo había accedido a salir con él el sábado si no que también le había invitado a pasear por los terrenos, había convivido con sus amigos y lo había llamado James. Todo en la misma semana. Esto debía ser un sueño o algo así como Navidad adelantada. Asintió con emoción y se aventuro a caminar un par de pasos hacia ella tomándola tímidamente de la mano y así saliendo juntos por la puerta. Antes de dejar la habitación los tres merodeadores pudieron ver claramente a Lily guiñarles el ojo.

-Ella lo pone mal. –soltó Peter negando con la cabeza.

-¡Ha salido excelente! ¿No? –exclamó el moreno emocionado.

-Si ha salido bien. –afirmo Remus.

-Por favor, Moony… -dijo Black. –Claro que ha salido bien. Lo planee yo.

-Esa modestia, Padfoot. –ironizó el de ojos miel.

-Así me quieres. –aseguró Sirius antes de besarle la mejilla al pálido chico quien se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo. Wormtail soltó una carcajada.

Ese día todo había resultado perfecto para todos.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Bien si ya llegaron hasta aqui ojala les haya gustado:) si fue asi dejen un review, si no fue asi tambien jiji. Bueno un par de aclaraciónes, se que Barney y Garfield (Mickey Mouse no estoy segura) ni siquiera existían en esa epoca jaja pero necesitaba algun personaje para las mascaras y altere la realidad un poquito. Ahora que esta todo aclarado me despido. Chao chao.

* * *

Este es el final de este extraño One-Shoot :D no me gusto mucho como quedo lo ultimo pero bueeeeeno la inspiracion se fue tan rapido como llego. Dime que te parecio con un review..


End file.
